


Скороговорки

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Routine, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Жан-Жак помогает Отабеку подтянуть французский.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 3





	Скороговорки

— В начале было слово, и слово было Отабек, — говорит Жан-Жак с легкой улыбкой на лице. Не его вечные «тридцать два зуба», а легкая улыбка. Поразительно.

— Я почти уверен, что так говорить грешно и ты за это попадешь в ад, — говорит Отабек, подтягивая колени к подбородку и кося взгляд на кровать, где лежит раскрытая тетрадь и словарь по французскому. Отабеку нравится французский язык, но не нравится его учить: у него просто ужасное произношение, а новые слова упорно не запоминаются, от них уже голова кипит, господи, когда же это закончится…

Жан-Жак отворачивается к столу, строчит что-то своим размашистым почерком, сочинение какое пишет, что ли. 

— Эй, Жаным, ты что делаешь? — спрашивает Отабек, чтобы немного отвлечься. Он трет усталые глаза и ненадолго их прикрывает. Только голос теперь слышит. 

— А, пишу сочинение. — Он угадал. — По «Над пропастью во ржи».

— Наш класс только начал читать это произведение.

— Вы вечно отстающие.

Отабек не обижается. Он снова смотрит на раскрытую тетрадь и думает, что сейчас не отказался бы от пачки сырных чипсов или тех кукурузных палочек, так популярных в СНГ. Интересно, а тут они есть?

— Не могу больше, — говорит Отабек и убирает словарь и тетрадь. Вместо этого берет учебник по физике и открывает нужный параграф. Читать на английском тяжело, но он не жалуется. Ему нравится тренироваться в Канаде, у него здесь хорошие тренер и хореограф, а еще ему нравится ходить к Жан-Жаку домой заниматься. И целоваться. Но это позже. Как говорится, делу время, потехе — час.

— Ты слишком рано сдался.

— А? — Отабек пытается понять сложносочиненное предложение про период полураспада, когда Жан-Жак встает из-за стола и подсаживается к нему на кровать. 

— Французский. У тебя он никудышный.

— Знаю.

— Давай тренировать произношение.

Отабек закатывает глаза. Сейчас будет пытка под названием «скороговорки». 

— Не хочу, — говорит он.

— Через не хочу, — говорит Жан-Жак. — Повторяй за мной: Cinq chiens chassent six chats.

— Подожди, как переводится этот глагол?

— Гонять.

— Ага, значит, «Пять собак гоняют шесть кошек».

— Молодец. 

Жан-Жак целует его в лоб в качестве поощрения. От него пахнет хвойными духами и совсем капельку потом. 

— А теперь повтори это.

Отабек послушно повторяет. Язык заплетается, но Жан-Жак кивает, удовлетворенный. Он просит его повторить еще около полудюжины скороговорок, когда Отабек начисто теряет терпение. 

— Если ты задашь мне еще хоть одну, то будешь должен поцеловать меня.

— О! — У Жан-Жака округляются губы. Ему явно нравится эта идея. Он ухмыляется и произносит на французском: — Le mur murant Paris rend Paris murmurant.

— И как это переводится? Кажется, murmurer переводится «шептать»?

— Это переводится «Стена, окружающая Париж, вынуждает Париж роптать».

От Отабека ускользает смысл сказанного и на английском, но он не подает виду. Жан-Жак снова произносит фразу, и Отабек повторяет за ним.

— Очень хорошо! — Жан-Жак выглядит довольным.

— Ты должен мне поцелуй, Жаным.

Его не надо просить дважды. Жан-Жак охотно прижимается губами к его губам и начинает творить какую-то магию. Магия для несовершеннолетних запрещена вне Хогвартса, знаешь? Но ему, очевидно, на это плевать. Он целует, чуть ли не трахая его рот языком, он — дикий зверь, сорвавшийся с цепи, его надо посадить за решетку или отпустить на волю, но уж никак не стелиться под него, как делает Отабек. Впрочем, такой Жан-Жак только в поцелуях, в обычной жизни он — хороший мальчик, гордость семьи. Семья Леруа не знает, что они вместе. Они католики и вряд ли одобрят их отношения. Жан-Жак вроде бы тоже католик, но ему нехило срывает крышу, когда они вместе. Слава всем богам, что его родители стучатся, прежде чем зайти к нему в комнату, а то они бы уже не раз попались.

Рядом с Жан-Жаком Отабеку резко становится жарко. Хочется снять олимпийку. Хочется снять вообще все, остаться голым перед ним и посмотреть, что он сделает. 

Отабек отпихивает Жан-Жака от себя и снимает кофту. Стаскивает футболку и думает: «Если сейчас кто-то постучит, я не успею одеться. Что я делаю, черт возьми?!» Но руки сами тянутся к ширинке, сами ее расстегивают. Он привстает на кровати и стаскивает с себя джинсы, а затем и трусы. Ну вот, он полностью голый — что теперь? Жан-Жак смотрит на него с любопытством и неизменной улыбкой во все тридцать два. Он не выглядит напуганным, и это, наверное, хорошо. Он тянет руку к его члену, но Отабек останавливает его, схватив за запястье.

— Сначала включи музыку. Громко. Чтобы если твои постучат, мы могли бы сказать, что не слышали.

— Какой ты у меня умный. — Жан-Жак коротко целует его в уголок губ и отходит к музыкальному центру. Включаются какие-то рок-баллады, Жан-Жак меняет диск — включается что-то скрежетущее, неприятное слуху. И это — на всю катушку.

— Что это за хрень? — спрашивает Отабек.

— Группа моих одноклассников. Они и меня звали к ним, но у меня тренировки, сам понимаешь. 

— Иди уже сюда и отвлеки меня от этого кошмара. 

Жан-Жак возвращается на кровать, снова целует так, что Отабек теряется, и кладет руку ему на пах. Сначала он просто поглаживает, потом берет из тумбочки неприметный тюбик и выдавливает немного геля себе на пальцы. В те короткие секунды, что он отвлекается, Отабеку отчаянно не хватает его внимания. Но вот скользкие пальцы уже на его члене. Они обхватывают его, начинают надрачивать, и по телу Отабека расплываются волны удовольствия. 

Лаская его член, Жан-Жак выцеловывает его грудь, не оставляя без внимания соски. Он оставляет засос у него на груди, и Отабек благодарит всех мировых богов, что он не на видном месте. Хотя в общей душевой кто-то наверняка заметит, но он ведь не обязан отчитываться, кто ему его поставил, верно?

— Жаным, — шепчет он, когда эта сладкая пытка становится совсем невыносимой, и кончает, бурно изливаясь Жан-Жаку в руку. Тот пялится на свою ладонь, будто там не сперма, а какое-то инопланетное живое существо. — Жаным?

— Надо вытереть, — «отвисает» Жан-Жак. Чистой рукой он роется в своем рюкзаке и наконец находит пачку бумажных платочков. Вытаскивает один и методично вытирает руку. Он не улыбается: значит, первый сексуальный опыт его тоже зацепил. 

— Вернись, — просит Отабек, ведь Жан-Жак остался неудовлетворенным. Он выдавливает себе на ладонь лубрикант, а свободной рукой стаскивает с подошедшего Жан-Жака спортивки и трусы с кленовым листом. У него красивый толстый член, Отабек берет его в руку и начинает растирать смазку. Потом хватается поудобнее и принимается дрочить. Жан-Жак закусывает губу, дышит заполошно и смотрит совершенно стеклянным взглядом. 

— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает Отабек, и Жан-Жак кивает. Отабек кивает тоже, скорее сам себе, и продолжает дрочить. Чистой рукой он поглаживает его по заднице, затем хватается за нее, такую упругую, и до оргазма Жан-Жака не отпускает. 

Отабеку кажется, что Жан-Жак, кончая, давится воздухом. Он падает на подушку и лежит несколько минут, раскинув руки. В это время Отабек вытирает руку бумажным платочком и одевается. Они сделали это, о господи, совсем по-взрослому. Шестнадцать лет — нормальный возраст для первой взаимной мастурбации?

— Ты живой? — спрашивает Отабек, тыкнув Жан-Жака пальцем в грудь.

— Живой. Но, умоляю, выключи этот кошмар наконец. 

Отабек послушно отходит к музыкальному центру и нажимает на большую красную кнопку. Благословенная тишина заливает уши. 

— И что теперь? — спрашивает он спустя минут молчания. Ему кажется, что это хорошее время, чтобы поговорить об их отношениях. О чем конкретно? Да какая разница! Просто ему так кажется. Но не Жан-Жаку.

— Я должен был тебе поцелуй за скороговорку, но дрочка стоит целого десятка, — хитро говорит он, наконец натягивая свои трусы и штаны.

— Ты меня больше не заставишь их произносить.

— Si mon tonton tond ton tonton, ton tonton sera tondu. Лексика сложная, это переводится как «Если мой дядя побреет твоего дядю, твой дядя будет побритым», — говорит Жан-Жак и улыбается. Прямо сейчас Отабеку хочется ему врезать, хотя он его любит. Конечно, любит.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9073376) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
